Carlisle's Chaotic Birthday
by sianycullen
Summary: Alices veiw on Carlisle's birthday from school to the party.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Wow this is weird, I would normally lie on my beautiful four poster bed with my husband Jasper at my side thinking about what has happened that day, but Edward had given me this diary for Christmas to write down my feelings and thoughts. Strange, he probably wants me out of his head but it will never happen! HA!

"Great….. I will never get rid of you, will I?" mumbled Edward from his bedroom upstairs. Good, he heard me!

"I'm sorry Edward, but I guess your stuck with me for a while," I giggled as I heard him mumble something about "annoying pixies."

Suddenly, my little alarm clock beeps telling me hat it is 5am on Monday 4th January, first day back at school and the day of Carlisle's surprise party.

_Great, now the whole boring routine of being _human_, tell Rose that her and Emmett are taking her car because me and Jasper are riding with you, Bella and Ness, _I thought.

"I know it's boring Alice but do you really want to be killed by the Volturi for exposing ourselves, because I don't," replied Edward.

_True_, _I'm going to get Jazz from hunting so we will meet you at the car later._

"Bye, don't worry I wont miss you." He replied in a taunting voice.

_Thanks, I will remember that next time!_

I smiled to myself as I heard Edward chuckle as he went to go wake up Nessie.

I gracefully glided out of my double door window and followed Jasper's scent into the forest to find him. As I approached my true love he spotted me out of the corner of his honey-golden eyes and rose from the dead lion at his feet to wrap me into his soft, warm embrace. I launched my self into his waiting arms and let my eyes get lost in his as I stroked his curly golden brown hair. After a few minutes I carefully dropped down from his embrace and entwined my fingers with his as we ran back to the house and glided through the double door windows into our bedroom. Great, the worst part was deciding what to wear! I was planning on wearing my onyx jeans with my dark UGG boots but, I groaned as I had a vision that it would rain halfway through second period so I decided against the UGG`s and settled for a pair of black and white trainers. We joined Edward, Bella and Nessie in the garage after I told Jazz he was NOT wearing his worn out cowboy boots in the rain. As we approached them I noticed that Nessie and Bella were wearing their new Cullen crest necklaces that Edward had bought them for Christmas apart from Nessie's had the wolf crest because she was with Jacob but they both complimented their skin tones and looked amazing.

"Shall we be off then?" Jasper asked in his deep, southern Texas voice, gesturing towards the Volvo at the entrance to the garage.

"Yeah, I baggsie the front seat!" laughed Nessie as she ran to the car.

Me, Jazz, Bella and Edward laughed as she tried to open the door and realised it was still locked. As I was on my way to school in the back of Edwards Volvo with Jasper and Bella I smiled to myself as I had a vision as Bella and Nessie had decided to go shopping in Seattle at lunch and skip the end of school for clothes because Carlisle's birthday was today and we were throwing him a surprise party.

"Ooh shopping, can I come too?" I pleaded at Bella, using my puppy dog eyes. Jasper chuckled to himself at my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" You can only come if you promise not to choose my outfit for me" Bella replied, looking me.

"Fine, but we are taking my Porsche."

"Fine"

As we pulled up into the Forks high school parking lot the clouds started darkening overhead, showing that my vision was coming true. As we parked next to Rosalie's convertible we heard her complain to Emmett,

"Its going to rain and im NOT walking through rain in my new suede boots and getting them ruined!" moaned Rosalie

"Don't worry Rosie, when it rains I will carry you," Emmett soothed Rose.

"What about it Lis? Want me to carry you when it rains as well?" Jasper winked at me, he wasn't about to be out done by Emmett of all people. I laughed, I'm not stupid enough to wear _suede_ of all material in the rain.

"You coming jazz?, if we don't leave now we will be late for P.E class with Coach Bentley and if we are late one more time we shall be put in detention after school, and you know it is Carlisle's 358th birthday party today and we cant let him down."

"Ok then Lis, lets go" Jasper looked down and smiled at me which made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like I was being tickled from the inside out.

I smiled at our family as we left and headed off to P.E, and I was hopeful that nothing would go wrong so that Jasper would not lose control like he almost did the last day of term in the cafeteria, but we had put that behind us. I will write again after we have endured P.E…… great.

— Alice Cullen p.s Lis is Jaspers pet name for me x

Please reveiw, the more you reveiw the faster i write! :D


	2. PE

Dear Diary

P.E was terrible! It was that terrible that me and Jazz have skipped half of it saying that he felt "dizzy" and gone for fresh air. It went like this……..

"Everybody get in teams of ten!" Coach Bentley shouted at us, "we're going to play dodge ball for this lesson!"

"Great, I hate dodge ball," I mumbled to Jasper at my side, he chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around my waist as we went to find eight more people.

I heard a few people mumble as we arranged ourselves into teams of ten, of course, me and Jasper were on the same team. We were up first

to play Jessica Stanley's team, when the whistle blew me and Jazz stayed at the back dodging and only occasionally threw the ball with no

effort put into the throws at all. Our team narrowly won that match and we went to sit down while the other two teams played. I had to admit, watching humans throw hard, red, rubber balls at each other was quite amusing to watch, Jasper just sat there, he had his concentration on his thoughts, probably thinking of bets that he and Emmett will do later tonight after the party. Typical boys, I laughed quietly to myself as I turned my attention back to the game in front of us. Suddenly, the whistle blew calling our team back on the pitch to play another team.

"When is this lesson going to end?" I whispered into Jasper's ear as we took up our positions.

"Soon darlin', I think this is the last match," he whispered to me as the game began.

We started the game the same as before with us at the back, but I wasn't paying much attention because we were making faces at each other and

i was trying to make him laugh, when suddenly we hear the ball smash into someone. I look up in time to Mike bleeding from his broken nose, the ball must have been thrown quite hard in order to create a force that strong. I gasped in horror as a vision popped into my head of Jasper on a mad killing spree in the P.E hall. Jasper! I went quickly over to him and cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. They were filled with hunger and rage, his hands were shaking terribly with his past life that he fights so strongly with all his might. It strangely

reminded me of Jacob and the wolves when they got angry put I pushed all that aside. I left go of his face, grabbed his hand and retreated out of the fire door after telling Angela that we were going for 'fresh air'. We slammed the door behind us and I dragged him up into the 3rd story janitors closet and broke the handle behind me. As soon as I let go off his hand he folded himself on the floor and put his head in his hands

which looked like he was ashamed of himself. I went and sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder, it always comforted him when I was around.

"What have I done to deserve this Lis?" he mumbled into his hands.

"You have done nothing wrong Jazz, it's all that Maria's fault for using you like she did," I replied softly as I stroked his golden hair.

"But I nearly killed Mike! You would of thought all these decades would of taught me some self control!" He growled at himself, punching the

floor so it made a deep dent the size of his fist.

I gently took it out of the dent and held it against my face, inhaling his sweet, heavenly scent.

"Please don't blame yourself for all this, it's not your fault, we could ask Carlisle to help you with it if you find it so difficult." I kissed his hand softly trying to sooth and calm him.

"Thank you, for being there for me, I don't know what I would do without you Lis," he murmured, pulling me softly onto his lap and kissing my hair.

After that we just sat there for around about an hour, then the bell rang, signalling that it was time for break. I just remembered that I had broken the lock on the way in so Jasper had to hoist me through the window and then jump through after me.

_Curse my small stature!_ I thought angrily.

Just then I heard a chuckle from across the car park, and looked up to find Edward's chuckle had turned into a full blown fit of laughter as I glowered at him with evil eyes. As we reached them I noticed that Jasper hadn't said a single word for the past hour and a half, I gently squeezed his hand as I looked into his pain-filled eyes.

"Do you want to go back home love?" I whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear. He nodded slightly, his eyes were not filled with rage no more, instead they were filled with thankfulness and love, the kind of eyes that make you melt inside. I span round so I could look Edward in the eyes.

"Edward, you know that you love me…" I inquired.

"Alice I know that look, what do you want know?" Edward chuckled.

"Can we take your Volvo because me and Jazz want to get things set up for later," I pleaded.

"Go on then but you owe me Alice Cullen! We will meet you at home later."

"Thanks Edward! You're the best." I smiled.

I was relieved when we got out of the car park, now we could fully be ourselves rather than being _human._ Now all that was left to worry about was the surprise party for Carlisle later tonight. Hopefully that will all go to plan.

— Alice Cullen x

P.s I will write again soon! :)


	3. Home

Dear Diary

It was a quiet drive home, Jasper drove because he said he wanted to concentrate and get it out of his mind, I just sat there, holding his hand and staring out into the beautiful forest that surrounded our home. As our home came into view I found out that Esme was not at home, strange. She was probably out shopping for decorations or something I decided as we pulled up into our huge garage, good thing Jasper had brought his keys with him because I don't think Esme would be too pleased with us if we broke down the door. We parked in the space next to Emmett's Jeep and I watched as Jasper slowly got out of the car, get into the house with his keys and disappear inside, I heard him walk up the grand staircase and go into his study, as he sat down in his chair he sighed a sad sigh to himself. It was the kind of sigh that made me want to cry, I waited for the tears that would never come as I got out and went to Jasper's study door and knocked twice, there was no answer.

"Jasper?" I asked worriedly.

"What?" He snapped back, his voice full of anger. Then I felt this pain welling up inside of my chest, he's never spoken to me like that before.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore im just going to start setting up for later," I sadly mumbled.

I shuffled slowly to my room to fetch preset that I had made for Carlisle because he had insisted that we not spend any money on him at all. As I stumbled downstairs with the huge canvas of the family that I had drew I heard a gasp from the front doorway and peeked my head around the canvas to find Carlisle standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

"Carlisle! What are you doing here?!" I gasped, trying to hide the huge canvas behind my tiny stature.

"I could ask you the same thing Alice, why are you not at school with the rest of them?" He chuckled.

"Well Jasper nearly killed Mike so we decided it would be best to come home,"

"Where is he at the moment?"

"Upstairs in his study, but he's a bit angry at the moment, he snapped at me,"

"Don't worry, I will go talk to him."

Carlisle manoeuvred himself around me so that he would not see what was on the canvas as he headed upstairs to talk to him. I rushed downstairs and searched hurriedly through my bag for my phone and hit speed dial, hopefully she would have her phone on her.

"Hello?" Chimed a musical voice from the other end. "Alice, what's wrong honey?"

"Esme it's terrible!"

"Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle has come home!"

"What? When? Where is he now?"

"Upstairs talking with Jasper in his study because he's very upset."

"Long story, I will tell you later, what time you coming home?"

"In about ten minutes so make sure Carlisle is busy with Jasper or something."

"Ok see you soon."

As I hung up the phone I heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs and as I looked round I was wrapped in my husbands warm

embrace, as this happened I felt all the pain disappear from my chest and I suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier Lis, you deserve better than that," he murmured to me as he kissed my forehead.

"It's ok love, we all know how hard it is for you," I whispered as I kissed his pale, soft neck.

"No, it's not ok Lis and I am ashamed of myself for treating you in such a manner, I just wish that there was someway I could repay you."

"I know of a way for you to repay me." I smiled.

"What is it my love?"

"Keep Carlisle busy for a while until I call you,"

"How?"

"I don't know take him hunting or something."

"For you my love, anything." He leaned down and kissed me on my lips before disappearing to get Carlisle and take him hunting.

Now all that was left to do know was to wait for Esme to come back so I can start decorating! I love parties there just so much fun.

I will write again later.

— Alice Cullen x

P.s sorry it's a little short but I promise the next one will be longer! xD I Love You All My Devoted Readers :) 3


	4. Preparations

Dear Diary — Preparations

Just as the sound of Jasper and Carlisle jumping over the river faded away I heard Carlisle's Mercedes turn from the highway and onto the dirt path that lead up to our home. Esme was back! As she parked into the garage next to Edward's Volvo I raced out to meet her.

"Where is he Alice? I don't want him to see anything until the party later tonight because it will ruin the surprise," Esme questioned me.

"Jazz has taken him hunting for a while and I told him not to bring him back until I call him later."

"Thank goodness, so what did happen to Jasper at school today?"

"Well, we were playing dodge ball in P.E and Mike Newton got a ball whacked in his face and started bleeding. So I grabbed Jasper and pulled him through the fire exit to a janitor's closet on the third floor so he couldn't smell the scent of blood until break time when we went to see

Edward and we took his car home. Then as we got here he went upstairs the when I knocked on the door he snapped at me so I went to take Carlisle's present downstairs and then Carlisle came home and nearly ruined the surprise, so I asked him to talk to Jasper and then when Jasper came down to apologise I told him to take Carlisle hunting until I called him." I rushed the words out of my mouth, "Come on! We haven't got much time left if he's already come home early!" I panicked not wanting for the surprise to have been ruined.

"Ok Alice! Calm down it's all going to turn out fine," Esme soothed me, "I've got all the stuff in the car all we have to do is put it all up."

Although Esme was a very calming person it did not sooth me at all because that means we had even less time than what we already had, I reached into the back of the Mercedes and pulled out some of the many shopping bags and went into the living room, as I started unloading all

the balloons I heard my phone go off in my bag. I raced upstairs and grabbed it before it had finished its first ring and instantly recognised the number.

"Jazz? What's up?" I wondered.

"Lis, there's a bit of a problem with Carlisle,"

"Why?! What's happened?!" I asked, my voice raising an octave with stress.

"He's insisting on coming home and seeing Esme and I don't know what to do."

"Where is he now?"

"He's just taking down a final lion and then he's coming back."

"Oh no! Ok, I've got an idea! I will get Esme to come and take Carlisle out dancing to that club they go to once a month and you can come

home and help me set up."

"Ok I will see you soon darlin'." Then I hung up.

"Esme!! I need you now!!!" I called out the door.

"What's up Alice? Can't you find something?"

"No, I need you to go and take Carlisle dancing now, because he is insisting on coming home!"

"Oh dear, ok then, I'm trusting you and Jazz to get as much done as you can before the others come home."

"Of course Esme, but you have got to hurry and find him."

Esme nodded and raced out of the back doors and gracefully leaped over the river to find Jasper and Carlisle. As soon as she has disappeared I turned around and started searching through the bags to find the personalised banner that Esme had to go order, as I was searching through my third bag I had a vision that Jasper was going to try and sneak up on me.

"I don't know how you can catch any prey by being that loud Jazz,"

I laughed as he came through the double doors, his eyes were a beautiful golden colour and I lost myself in them as he wrapped his big, strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"So then darlin' what is it that we have got to do for this party then?" Jasper asked in his absolutely sexy southern voice.

"Ermm, you can help me look for Carlisle's banner because I can't seem to find it."

"Ok, what does it look like then?"

"It's gold and black and about the size of three Emmett's so it's pretty big," Jasper chuckled.

We started searching through the bags and after ten minutes of searching we both came up empty handed, great! I started panicking a bit because that was the main decoration that pulled all of the rest of the pieces together! Oh my god! Why is everything going wrong today of all days?!

"Oh no!" I moaned, that would mean that I would have to go and make him a banner which would make even more time wasted!!

"Don't worry Lis, you go upstairs and make one while I will make a start on these decorations,"

"Thank you so much! If you don't get it just call me down."

"Of course," He smiled my favourite eye-crinkling smile as I raced upstairs.

- Alice Cullen

P.s I will write again when I have finished this banner! xD x


	5. The Scent

Dear Diary — The scent.

I have finally finished that banner, that took me at least an hour to complete, I had to guess the measurements of Emmett because I have no clue how big he was and it has to be that size otherwise it will all look wrong. Then I had to hunt down my special gold paint which I forgot where I had put it and had a mad search around the house for it to find out it was in my sketch book all along. As I came down the staircase, mostly hidden behind the banner and saw a truly amazing sight. All the decorations that had been put up so far were in the right place for a change and it looked amazing!

"Wow Jazz! This all looks amazing! I thought that you were going to have some sort of trouble putting this all up, but I see that I was proven wrong," I said in awe.

"Wow thanks Lis! Glad to know you have such faith in me!" Jasper mocked me, which made me laugh.

"You're welcome," I laughed, "What else is there to set up now ?"

"I think it's just the banner and the balloons left, thank god!"

"We'll let the others do them because I _really_ need to hunt because its been a while."

"Sure, I didn't have much chance earlier anyway, with Carlisle wanting to come home and all that so I only got easy prey."

I entwined my fingers with his before running out of the back door and gracefully leaping over the calm river with Jazz at my side. As soon as we landed I took of like a rocket, racing him through the thick, populated forest. Then that's when I smelt it, a scent that I instantly recognised, my worst enemy. Then he appeared out of the dark overgrowth, Demetri. He has been after me for over 50 years, using force and my family to get a me and he has nearly got me a couple of times but I have stayed strong.

"Demetri!" I snarled, Jasper moved to stand in front of me, his stance was protective.

"Ahhh little Alice, I was wondering when you would turn up, it's rude to keep your guest waiting," Demetri smiled evilly.

"You are no guest of our family Demetri and you never will be, not after all that you have done to us!" I shouted, a snarl rising from my chest and through my clenched teeth ricocheted of the vast amount of trees and echoed through the forest. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me back, I bet he could feel all of my anger and pain.

"Alice, this would be a whole lot simpler if you just cooperated with us instead of all this negativity, you wouldn't want to see your dear husband hurt now would you?"

"Hurt?" Jasper snorted in anger, "Like you would ever hurt me, you'll just get some poor scum to try just because your too chicken to do it yourself, and that would still fail miserably."

"Lets find out the shall we? My idiotic, rebellious friend," Demetri smiled and suddenly out of nowhere I was pulled back by about 5 newborns and pinned to the ground about 50 yards away from my husband.

"Jasper!" I cried out in pain, he looked at me and then turn to growl at Demetri with anger filled eyes.

"Now then, as you so kindly put it, lets see who would fail miserably shall we?" Demetri laughed, beckoning Jasper to come forwards with his finger.

Then Jasper lunged for his throat….

— Alice Cullen x

Cliff-hanger!!

I won't write any more until I get at least ten reviews!


	6. The Battle

Dear Diary—The Battle

Then Jasper lunged for his throat, growling as he flew through the air into Demetri and landing him a solid kick in the face which sent him hurtling into a thick tree and causing it to snap on impact with his rock solid body. I tried getting myself free but the closest I got to freedom was getting on my knees then being pulled back down by the newborns because they sank their teeth into my shoulders, I screamed out in pain which seemed to make Jasper even angrier as he knocked Demetri out of the way, trying to get to me. As he tried to get the closest newborn to him off of me, Demetri grabbed him by the shoulders and sank his teeth deep into his neck before tossing him like garbage into the vast forestry surrounding us. I heard him curse as he picked himself up off the ground before launching himself once again at Demetri and pinning him to the ground.

"Master!" Screeched three of the newborns as they let go off me and sprang at Jasper, who knocked them out of the way as if they were annoying flies. Brilliant! Now that I only had two on me I easily flung them after the others and joined my husband who still had him pinned to the ground.

"Well, well, well, look who is failing miserably now Lis," Jasper mocked Demetri "And is that fear that I feel coming from you? I think it is."

"You are so wrong my friend, I believe it is you that will be failing miserably when this is all over."

"You're the one currently being pinned to the ground so I don't think it's going well for you."

Suddenly in one blinding movement the newborns had now grabbed Jasper and were holding him and I was pinned up against a tree by Demetri, brilliant. I started wriggling under his grasp, trying to break free.

"What were you saying before Jasper? I see now that it hasn't gone to plan for you has it?" Demetri smirked. Jasper just stood there, snarling with pure rage and anger, I had never seen him that angry before and it scared me a little. "Today will finally be the day that you come back with me little Alice, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this day."

" Jasper!" I screamed as Demetri started to pull me away with him, "I love you!"

"Lis! Don't worry, I'm not letting him have you!" He said, struggling to get away. I saw that he wasn't going to get free and I started crying tearless cries.

"Alice? Jasper? Where are you?!" I heard my family call out from the house.

"Edward! Help! It's Demetri!" I screamed in terror before he covered my mouth and started retreating backwards. I heard them running, and within a few seconds Bella, Edward and Emmett had surrounded me and Demetri while Rosalie and Nessie burned the newborns.

"Let her go!" Edward growled, his eyes blazing with fury as Demetri very lightly put his teeth on my throat, but not quite biting me yet. I whimpered in agony from my other scars.

"One more move and she's gone Cullen's, do you really want that on your conscience for the rest of your miserable existence?" He smirked, knowing he had found Edward's weakness. Family. Then suddenly a giant russet wolf appeared out of know where, causing Demetri to gasp in shock. He sank his teeth into me numerous times before turning on his heels and scarpering into the forest, vowing to return again some day with Edward and Jasper pursuing him.

Then everything turned into darkness…..

— Alice Cullen x

P.s I couldn't be bothered with the whole ten review things but please tell me what you think! X :D


	7. The Darkness

Dear Diary

I was engulfed in darkness; it was like swimming underwater, no matter how fast you kick your legs the water is still going to get you. So there I was, surrounded by darkness and screaming out in pain but no-one could hear me. The pain was bewildering, like I was being burned alive from head to toe.

_I'm going to die, _I thought _I don't want to die, I want to be with Jasper, I miss him, I love him!_

I started screaming in pain. Jasper! I'm never going to see his gorgeous face, smell his sweet scent or hear his absolutely sexy accent again!

"Alice? Can you hear me, love?" An angel's voice broke through the darkness and lifted my spirits.

I desperately tried to answer the sweet angel but I couldn't find my voice. I felt a slight pressure on my left hand and I squeezed it back with about as much force of a feather pushing against a wall.

"Lis," The angel sighed in relief, "I love you so much! Come back to me."

"Jas…." I mumbled, trying to find my voice. My eyelids fluttered softly, trying to gather the strength to open them as the engulfing darkness started to fade away slowly. As it faded my strength started returning back to me, I opened my eyes and stared into the warm golden eyes of my angel Jasper.

"Lis!" He smiled before leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips, I struggled to get myself into a sitting position but he gently pushed me back down. "No Alice, you need to stay still, you have been badly injured…." His voice broke a little at the end bit, "We need to get Carlisle to check you out first love."

"But…," I started to argue before Jasper silenced me with a kiss.

"It's for your own good, now stay here while I go and fetch Carlisle or you will be in trouble Mrs." That made me giggle as he darted out of the room and down the stairs.

He was back in a matter of seconds, closely followed by Carlisle and the rest of the family; they were all smiling with relief apart from Jasper whose mouth was set in a frown because he could feel all the pain that I was in.

"Alice honey, how you feeling?" Carlisle asked, he walked over and rested his hand on my head.

"Of course, can I get up now," I asked, trying to get upright, he saw what I was trying to do and helped me into a standing position. I looked around only to be met by the eyes of my loving family.

"Alice! I'm so glad your ok honey!" Esme sighed in relief, coming up and hugging me tight, I winced a bit in pain, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you love."

"No, its ok, it's not hurting," I lied, "How long have I been out?" I inquired.

"A few hours, I have never seen a vampire out for that long, the injuries must be quiet bad," Carlisle wondered. "Do you mind if I look at the wounds on your shoulders?"

"Of course," I replied, I slowly took off long sleeved t-shirt which left me wearing my normal tank top on, which showed all of my scars. My family gasped in horror as their eyes raked over my destroyed neck and shoulders. Emmett hissed in anger.

"Good thing we killed that no good _Demetri,"_ Emmett snarled at his name.

"You killed him?" I asked in horror.

"Of course we killed him, do you expect us to let him live after what he has done to you?" Emmett was still snarling in anger

"Auntie Alice!" A voice came from the doorway, Nessie stood there, with tears rolling down her cheeks, "What has he done to you?!"

Edward walked over to her and buried her face in his shoulder, she started crying in hysterics, and Edward rubbed her back in a soothing motion. I gingerly walked over and stroked her beautiful bronze hair, trying to soothe her. She backed away from Edward and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me like she never wanted to let me go, I stood there as she cried, and made my tank top wet. Brilliant. If he weren't in my line of vision I never would of noticed Jasper retreat out of the window and disappear into the forest. After a few seconds we heard a deafening crash from the forest, we looked up in time to see an old oak crash down in the forest, bringing a young maple tree with it. We stood there in silence, only Nessie's sobs and Jasper's cursing from deep in the forest could be heard.

"Oh dear," Esme murmured, breaking the silence.

"Do you want me to go see what's wrong?" Edward questioned Esme. She shook her head.

"I think Alice should go see him, he's been in a lot of pain these past few hours dear," She smiled lovingly at me. I nodded and unhooked Nessie from me and passed her back to Edward. I slowly jumped out of the window and carefully followed his scent deep into the forest, it trailed for ages and I couldn't figure out where he was heading. I was heading further and further up north, we never normally came up this way, only occasionally to visit the Denali's.

Where was he going?

— Alice Cullen x


	8. Jasper

Dear Diary

I ran and ran through the dense forest and I was getting tenser by the minute. At first I thought that he was going to the Denali's but as I followed his scent it curved away from the path to their house and started to lead somewhere completely different and I now started running at full speed. I now recognised the path he was following, he was heading towards Biloxi. This was where we had our honeymoon, before we started going to Esme's Island. I started to slow down as I reached the city boundaries; Jasper was now heading to the little cottage we had bought for the occasion over 50 years ago. As I reached the little, crumbling 19th century cottage I saw him exit the little cottage and run his fingers through the calm river that flowed on the outskirts. As I reached him I wrapped my arms around his waist, entwining my fingers with his as I rested my head on his shoulder. He made no reaction to my touch and that made me tense, I span him around, sitting him on the surrounding grass so I could curl up on his lap. He seemed to thaw out as if he was an ice sculpture as he traced the scars on my neck.

He started murmuring unintelligible words under his breath so I twisted my head around and silenced him with a kiss, as I pulled away smiling he pouted like a child who had got his toy taken away.

_Well at least he's in a better mood than before, but I wonder why he chose to come here of all places in the first place. _I wondered to myself, Jasper felt my mood change and peered down at me in wonder.

"What's up darlin'?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes, what about?"

"Why did you choose here of all places to come to, it's beautiful and all but I just wondered," I questioned him.

"Well this is where we had our first honeymoon, right?" He said rhetorically, and then shrugged. "This was where I had the happiest time of just the two of us in my entire existence and we haven't been here in so long so I decided to pay a little visit to clear my head. When I first saw you with all those scars when you awoke, I was filled with pain and anger so I thought this would be a good place to cool down because of the memories. Marrying you was the happiest day of my life and sometimes I wish I could do it all again, just to see you dancing down that aisle and your beautiful face smiling up at me from under the veil as I took your hand."

He took my left hand as he spoke, spinning the gold, diamond ring on my third finger.

"Well we could if we want to, we just never felt the need for it before really did we?"

"How many times have Rose and Emmett married? I lost count!" Jasper and I laughed, I didn't know either but I knew it was more than thirty. Suddenly something pricked in my head, Carlisle!

"Oh no!" I moaned rushing to my feet, pulling him up with me.

"What is it Lis? Did you have a vision?"

"No worse!" He looked at me puzzled. "Carlisle's birthday remember?!"

"Oh darn! Come on, we better get back quick, it's starting to turn dark." He replied, launching me onto his back as he broke into a run.

Having me on clinging to his back like a monkey didn't seem to slow him down as we raced through the forest; I kept my eyes on the trees, watching the cute animals scurry away in fear because of our presence. As we neared the house I jumped from his back and ran like a comet to find Carlisle, only to find myself being picked up by the hood of my jacket by Emmett.

"Where you off in such a hurry, pixie?" Emmett laughed at my new name.

"To see Carlisle, if you don't mind I'll be going now," I replied, struggling under his grip as Jasper entered the living room, he raised an eyebrow at the scene of me and Emmett in front of him.

"Put her down son, I don't want any arguments. Especially not with Alice, remember when she sprayed Edward's Volvo pink after they had an argument and Edward and Jasper destroyed the house because he was going to kill her and Jasper was defending her? I don't want that again." Carlisle said calmly as he walked into the living room, as Emmett set me down Esme came in and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him passionately. Emmett groaned in disgust and shielded his eyes.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett moaned.

"Oh be quiet Emmett! You and Rosalie are so much worse! No wonder we kicked you out that one time!" Esme replied laughing, "We were just on our way out anyway."

"Wait! You haven't had my present yet!" I said as I ran into the kitchen, this was where I hid it when Carlisle came home early. I bounced back in and held it out for him to take. The canvas was filled entirely with the family; I hoped he would like it because it had taken me ages to get it right.

"It's beautiful Alice, thank you." He smiled and kissed me on the head before setting it down carefully and left with Esme in his arms. I didn't want to know what they were going to get up to.

I span around and nestled my head in Jasper's chest as his arms wrapped around me. I grinned as I heard Emmett retreat out of the door, mumbling "Get a room".

Wow, what a day this has been, if I could I would have collapsed by now. I wonder if the shops are still open….. Bye!

- Alice Cullen x

**Writers note— should I take Jasper up on his idea and write a story about their wedding? REVIEW IF YOU'RE COOL! xD**

**Thanks for reading my FIRST fanfic! My readers are the BEST!**

**Sian Hucker - sianycullen**

**Xxx**


End file.
